1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to methods and apparatuses for dressing and treating a wound with topical negative pressure (TNP) therapy. For example but without limitation, some embodiments disclosed herein relate to treating a wound with reduced pressure provided from a pump kit. Although not required, some embodiments of the pump kit can be sterile. As another non-limiting example, some embodiments disclosed herein relate to apparatuses and methods for controlling the operation of a TNP system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of wound dressings are known for aiding in the healing process of a human or animal. These different types of wound dressings include many different types of materials and layers, for example, gauze, pads, foam pads or multi-layer wound dressings. Topical negative pressure (“TNP”) therapy, sometimes referred to as vacuum assisted closure, negative pressure wound therapy, or reduced pressure wound therapy, is widely recognized as a beneficial mechanism for improving the healing rate of a wound. Such therapy is applicable to a broad range of wounds such as incisional wounds, open wounds and abdominal wounds or the like.
TNP therapy assists in the closure and healing of wounds by reducing tissue oedema; encouraging blood flow; stimulating the formation of granulation tissue; removing excess exudates and may reduce bacterial load and thus, infection to the wound. Furthermore, TNP therapy permits less outside disturbance of the wound and promotes more rapid healing.